


The Captain and the First Mate

by Arro_Sohng



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Brave (Disney), Child Abuse, F/M, Gil is very nice, Harry's insane, New Character - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, believe it or not Harry can cry, first time (huma)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arro_Sohng/pseuds/Arro_Sohng
Summary: Direct continuation off of Descendants 3, but includes some flashbacks from other movies and Pre-movie life. Alternating from Harry and Uma's perspective.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma, other ships but breifly
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write with Harry's accent but it only goes so far.

**Harry**

Harry watched Audrey dance with a fake smile on his lips. As if he would want to be with a Bore-a-don princess, even if she _had_ turned evil and cursed the land. All he could think of was Uma. He hadn't meant anything by his flirting with the other girls. Was that why she hadn't let him kiss her, or did she really not like him that way? Audrey spun with a shrill laugh, pulling him out of his thoughts. He laughed, less manically than usual, and she didn't question the authenticity for a moment. Uma would have known. Uma would have seen right through his charade and punched his arm for faking it. Audrey took his hands and spun him around the party. While he played along he could see Gil eating cake and laughing with Jay, Mal and Ben dancing near Carlos and Jane. Uma was nowhere in his line of sight.

** Uma **

Uma hated that pink little princess on her first mate's arm more than she would care to mention. The Captain stayed behind them, watching the back of Harry's head and Audrey's hands. They were tracing lines on his back, though he probably couldn't feel it through his coat. The sun was beginning to go down, making Harry's hook gleam with orange light. Why was he dancing with her and not at Uma's side? The thought drove her crazy, until she finally decided she was desperate enough to take advice. Uma scanned the pavilion for a... friend. Mal seemed nice enough, but after all that had happened between on the Isle Uma didn't trust her not to tell Harry. Her brown eyes rested on a blue-haired girl in a black, red, and white outfit. Evie. She was the one who had insisted on all the friendship and such through the days they had been working together. that ice-breaker game was her idea, and she had complemented Harry's accent. Despite the fact that Uma half-wished that no one on earth could hear her first mate's voice but herself, she deemed Evie trustworthy.

She approached the girl and tapped on her shoulder, banishing the nervousness from her face. Evie turned and looked her over with a bright smile.

"Ya, Uma?"

Uma cleared her throat.

"I thought I could... trust you."

Evie frowned.

"Are you implying that I broke your trust?"

Uma shook her head, clearing it of the stupidity. She was a child of the sea. The sea was always in motion, always changing. Just because this wasn't how Isle kids did things didn't mean she couldn't.

"No," she assured the girl, regaining her usual confidence. "I wanted to talk to you."

Evie cocked her head to the side with a puzzled expression.

"About Harry?" Evie asked.

Uma expertly hid her slight surprise.

"Ya."

Evie's pretty face broke into a smile and she let out a slight squeel of happiness.

"I _knew_ you would adjust quickly!"

She took Uma's hand and led her away from the bulk of the crowd. After waiting thirty solid seconds for Uma to speak, Evie gave up and prompted,

"I saw when he tried to kiss you."

This time Uma struggled a bit more to stifle her emotions.

"Ya, what about it?"

"Why didn't you kiss him?" she asked, unfazed. "He clearly likes you, he follows you around like a puppy, it's adorable. Unless you don't like him back?"

Uma had to agree that he was adorable sometimes, but that was beside the point. 

"If he likes me so much, why is he dancing with... _her_ ," she cast a disgusted glance at the couple.

Evie rolled her eyes.

" _Honestly_ ," she sighed. "I forgot how little VK's talk about emotions and social dynamics."

Uma gave her a flat stare.

She sighed and rolled her eyes again.

" _Uma,_ " she said, each word spoken as if directed at a five year old. " _He. Tried. To. Kiss. You_. And you rejected him. I've only known him for a day, but even I can tell that this looks and awful lot like a coping mechanism. But you never answered my question," Evie reminded her.

"You never asked a question," Uma protested.

"It was implied. At any rate, do you like Harry?"

Just those simple words could bring her whole life crashing down. _Do you like Harry?_ she asked herself. Unfortunately, Self was currently unavailable for questioning.Uma went for an easy brush off, shrugging at kicking the ground with her boot. Evie smiled knowingly.

"I won't make you admit it. Because I'm not blind and pestering you will only make you hate me, but maybe you should finish what he started, you know?"

Hours later, in a small guest room in that castle, her crew piled on cushions and pillows strewn across the floor. Uma lay on the bed. Sitting up, she scanned the piles of things. Harry's coat was folded and sitting on top of his stiff boots. His clothes were folded on top of those, his hook crowning the pile. Ben had provided each new VK with a bedroom and pajamas. They were blue or gold button up long sleeves with matching pants, not exactly the crew's style, but warm, soft, and clean. Uma's were blue. A few feet away from his things, Harry lay in the dim light of the moon. His pajamas were golden. His eyes were closed, but her clearly wasn't sleeping. She could tell by the way he folded his hands behind his head and stayed on his back. When Harry slept, he grabbed anything and everything near him to hold onto and either sprawled like a starfish or curled in a ball.

Uma stacked some pillows so she could half-sit up and watch him. She didn't realize when she fell asleep, still thinking of her conversation with Evie. 

_Finish what he started..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uma and the crew sign up for school and life in Auradon. (Mostly from Harry bc the last one was almost all Uma)  
> When Harry says 'ye' it's not yee. Its like y-uh/eh. Both sounds at the same time. Just say it with the e sound as in heaven. I give up, accents are too hard to explain. Just look up a video of a Scot speaking if you really wanna hear it.

**Harry**

Harry was the first to wake in the room filled with pirates. To his surprise, his head wasn't pounding or fuzzy from the previous night. Then he remembered that underage drinking was illegal in Bore-a-don. He sat up, muttering under his breath about stupid laws, and snuck out of the room. He didn't bother getting dressed, but he did slip into his boots and grab his hook.

The halls of the castle were quiet. Far too quiet for Harry's liking. As a toddler, he had fallen asleep to raucous singing and screaming. He didn't handle quiet well. The noiseless air felt too dead, shoving in on him from all sides. Walking faster, he tapped his hook on his fingernails just to hear something. Finally, he passed a set of glass double doors through which the shining sea was visible. Harry opened them without difficulty and stepped out onto a balcony of white marble. Resting his hands on the railing, he looked out across the bay to the Isle. Hardly any movement was visible. He leaned out over the railing and looked down at one of the many gardens and courtyards. There weren't many floors between him and the ground. Without further contemplation, he grabbed his hook in his teeth, leaned as far forwards as he could, and flipped over the railing. Mid-turn, he released his hold on the balustrade, and fell.

He laughed manically, feeling the air rushing through his hair. Only milliseconds till he hit the ground. At the last moment, he twisted in the air to land in a crouch, absorbing the impact through his legs. Someone nearby screamed, and he looked up to see a group of teenage girls sitting on the lawn. One held a rectangle to her ear, the others looked at him with dropped jaws. He straightened and then bowed to the girls.

"Mornin, lassies," he greeted.

"I'll call you back, Jane," the one with the rectangle said. "This really hot guy in yellow pajamas just landed next to our picnic."

With that, she moved the device from her ear to reveal that one side glowed. She pressed on it, and it turned dark.

"Hi!" said one peppy girl with curly hair.

"Hullo, darlin'," Harry said. "Dae ye know whaur the road is?"

She nodded eagerly and pointed to the water.

"Right that way."

"Thank ye," he said with wave. "Mist be aff, lovely chatting."

He ran in the direction the girl had indicated.

After dodging countless strange obstacles that insisted on chasing him, Harry reached the beach. He tugged his boots off to hold them and walked barefoot through the hot sand. Halfway down the beach, he set his boots and hook on the sand, then removed his shirt and tossed that down as well. He ran head-on into the surf.

The first thing he noticed was how warm it was. Compared to the frigid waters surrounding the Isle, it was tropical. The sand was fine and light, the water clear and stunningly blue. He laughed with joy and splashed forwards, tripping through the sea. When the water was up to his chest he dove forwards and submerged his head. He went deeper and deeper, spinning, splashing, and swimming. A bit further and he could feel the riptide pulling him, calling him out to the waves. Despite the urge to follow, he kicked against the current to where he could touch. 

Then he did it all again.

** Uma **

Uma sat in the park with Gil, Evie, Doug, Carlos, Jane, and Dude. Gil and Carlos obsessed over the little golden fluff ball, chucking balls for him and feeding him snacks. It had been hours since she woke and found Harry missing, and she hadn't seen or heard from him all day. She was back in her pirate leathers, waiting for her full crew to be present before they could answer 'Queen Mal's' summons to the courthouse. Apparently, Aurodon kept records of their citizens, and none of the VK's were registered. Some of the crew was in the rooms, others were about ten feet away, running and chasing each other. Evie's phone dinged.

"Ooh," the princess said with delight. "Mal says she's ready for you guys."

Uma looked around and counted her crew. Everyone was now present, besides Harry. She frowned.

"Has anyone seen Harry?" she asked.

"Oh," Jane said, sitting up. "Lonnie called me earlier, but then she hung up because 'this really hot guy in yellow pajamas just landed next to our picnic', in her words. Could that be him?"

Uma went through the mental list, then said out loud,

"Hot guy: check, yellow pajamas: yep, jumping off random buildings two stories up because he doesn't feel like finding or can't find the stairs?"

"Ya, that's Harry," said Gil.

Ten minutes later, they found him. Jane asked Lonnie where Harry had gone, she had directed them to the beach, and that was where he was, swimming in the bay like the little pirate fish he was. He looked up when she called his name.

"Uma!" he yelled with a smile.

When he made it to the beach he ran to her.

"Uma, tis wonderfil!" he raved, his voice getting more slurred and less understandable the more he spoke. "Th' sea's sae bonny! ye shuid huv a go it! c'moan, th' waters stoatin! thare isnae ony fishes, bit th' sand is sae soft!"

Uma held up her hand to cut him off. He quieted immediately, but none of the wide-eyed joy left his face. 

"Harry, we need to go to meet Ben and Mal at the courthouse."

"Ye didnae tell me!" he complained.

"Which means you need to get some clothes on," Uma continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"Aww, c'moan," he pouted, but turned away to gather his things anyways. With his shirt and boots back on and hook in hand, he took his place at Uma's side again.

"Don't you wanna get new pants?"

"Na, I'm fine."

**Harry**

The courthouse was huge. The doors were half as tall as the main mast on the _Lost Revenge._ Inside was even better. The ceiling went far higher than double the height of the doors, and it was carved with elegant spirals and swirls. His amazement was ruined by the thought of how similar it looked to the ball room on his father's ship, the _Jolly Roger_. He kept his face bored and surveyed the guards and other occupants. None were much of a threat. Across the room, Ben waited beside a very cross-looking Mal.

"You're forty minutes late!" she said when they finally arrived. "You better have a very good re-"

She stopped short when she saw Harry's pajamas, which were now totally dry. She looked at Uma.

"Why-?" she pointed at Harry.

Uma rolled her eyes. Harry just grinned.

"Long story. Anyways, did you call us here for somethin', or you just gonna keep on talking?"

Mal glared at her slightly. Harry tested the point of his hook against his finger.

"Fine. Come on."

Uma and Harry followed Mal and led the crew to an office type room. There was a thick stack of papers on a desk in the rough center of the room. A cup of pens sat beside them. Mal started talking, but Harry didn't listen, he just looked off into space.

What was Uma thinking right now? Probably not about him. Definitely not about him trying to kiss her. Surely not about wanting to kiss him.

Unlike Harry. He thought back to the previous day. When the barrier had first been lifted, Uma hadn't wasted a second running from the Chip Shoppe to the _Lost Revenge_ , where she restored it to sailing condition. When the sea breeze had blown in and they got their first free breath of air, the whole crew had run down the deck to the newly formed bridge. When Uma led them across the bridge, the rush of freedom and joy had flooded his mind, shoving out the whispering voices in his mind. None of that feeling had worn off at all, until he had tried to kiss her. Uma had played it off like a joke, but he had seen the surprise in her eyes before she changed her face for the others. It had ruined the joy completely.

"...Harry," Uma was saying.

"Huh?" Harry snapped his head to her.

She rolled her eyes once more.

"You can go after me."

"Whit?"

Uma smiled.

"We're filling out papers," she explained.

"Oh." 

She stepped up to the desk and he watched over her shoulder as she filled out the questions with her neat and loopy handwriting.

"Your turn," Uma said as she handed him the pen.

He stared at the first question and answered it.

 **Name:** _Harry Hook_

**Date of Birth:**

"Uma?" he asked, frowning. "Whit's this mean?"

She looked over it, her turquoise braids falling on his shoulder. She took the pen and wrote 'December 16th' on the blank line. The next question read:

 **Age:** __

For that, his captain wrote '16'.

"Hey," Ben said, reading the paper. "It's your golden birthday!"

Harry looked at him with a confused expression, then noticed how close he was standing. He pressed the curve of his hook into the king's chest and pushed him back a few steps. He turned back to the document. The rest of the document mostly didn't involve numbers, so Harry filled it out with only a few helpful comments from Uma.

 **Place of** **Birth:** _Isle of the Lost_

 **Height:** _5' 11.5''_

**Eye:** _Blue_

**Hair:** _Black_

The rest were technical questions that Ben told the answers for. Each crew member went through the same process. When they were done, each of them were given a laminated card with their name, age, birthday, and a series of numbers that was apparently used to identify each citizen. Ben directed Uma to a room with chairs and a couch. Harry started to follow, but a guard put a hand on his arm to stop him. Harry turned slowly to the guard. He was _not_ staying outside while Uma was interrogated by Ben, or whatever they were doing. He could feel his eyes start to bleed into scarlet while he raised his hook up to the guards throat.

"Harry," Uma said. "You're coming. Relax."

"Aww," he said without looking away from the guard. "I ne'er git any fun."

She tilted her head at him and smiled in her mischievous sea witch way, curling her finger for him to follow, and all he could do was obey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been done. Except for a bit that I'm adding to the next chapter instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because it's just a flashback.

**Harry, 3 years ago**

Harry Hook was 13 years old, but he didn't know that. His days were spent running from his father, repairing the _Lost Revenge_ , following Uma, and ignoring the whispers in his head. On this particular morning, he was doing the third item, wandering the streets with his Captain. Mal and her gang had recently lost some territory to another group. What they didn't know was that Uma and Harry had half-raised several members of that gang, so the turf was as good as theirs. Negotiations were easy, Harry didn't even get to threaten anybody.

Now he was sneaking back to his bedroom on the _Jolly Roger_ , one of the least jolly places he had ever seen. On his way up the stairs he passed Captain James Hook's study. Praying his father wouldn't hear him, he stayed to the edge of the hall, avoiding every creaking board. Despite his best efforts, the study door banged open. _I hunted faeries, boy,_ his father often ranted when faced with the question of his incredible detection skills.

"Harry!" his father yelled. "Where have you been, boy?"

He didn't look or sound drunk, but Harry knew better. He backed up a step, despite himself.

"Ah was wi' my cap'n," Harry explained.

"That filthy Sea Witch!? What did I tell you about her, boy!?"

Harry gritted his teeth. The whispery sounds in his mind grew louder, feeding off his father's rage.

"You stay away from that bitch!"

"Ah love 'er!"

Hook grinned maliciously.

"You think you love her?" he mocked. "You don't know what love feels like."

His father advanced across the hall pressing his hook into Harry's chest. He angled it so that the tip poked his son. He slowly pressed it in harder as he spoke. 

"Love is not something you will _ever_ get. And you shouldn't want it! you feel this?"

He shoved the hook a few inches into Harry's sternum, right beside his heart. Harry stiffened and tried to pull away from it, biting his tongue to keep from crying out.

"This is what it will feel like when she LEAVES YOU!" 

With the last words, he roared and slashed the hook deep into Harry's chest, tearing right through skin and muscle. Harry screamed in pain, stumbling back against the wall, vision spinning and mind roaring.

The last thing he saw as he blacked out from pain and blood loss was his father's yellow grin and his own blood on his hook.


End file.
